For most organizations, delivering prompt, high-quality customer service is of paramount importance. As technology evolves, organizations are utilizing computing devices in new ways to improve their customers' experiences. For example, organizations are routinely identifying ways to automate processes that once required a customer to interact with a representative of the organization, and are thereby providing customers that choose to utilize such automated processes with an additional avenue for obtaining customer service. Accordingly, a need exists for enabling device functionality based on indoor positioning system detection of physical customer presence.